Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom I/Świat mojej matki/XXXII
W parę dni potem zjechało się do nas niespodzianie ze dwadzieścia osób z sąsiedztwa, pomiędzy którymi było kilka panien i kilku młodych ludzi. Po herbacie matka moja usiadła do fortepianu i zagrała kadryla. Pan Agenor, który dnia tego gorąco mi asystował, zaprosił mię do tańca, a vis— a— vis stanął Franuś z Emilką. Po kadrylu nastąpił walc, potem polka i mazur; ośm par młodzieży ochoczo tańczyły i improwizowana zabawa wybornie się udawała. Spośród panien Zenia S. najbardziej ożywioną była. Nie odstępował ją na krok prawie jeden z młodych sąsiadów, świeżo przybyły do okolicy, pan Michał C. Tego pana Michała po raz pierwszy widziałam wówczas; nie powiem, aby widok jego zbyt korzystne uczynił na mnie wrażenie. Był to mężczyzna lat trzydziestu, wysoki, barczysty, z głową za małą w stosunku do wzrostu i pokrytą rudawym włosem, z okrągłymi rumianymi policzkami, niskim czołem i wydętymi wargami, półosłoniętymi rudawym, rzadkim wąsikiem. Wyraz twarzy jego okazywał pewną dobroduszność, dość pociesznie złączoną z odcieniem pretensjonalności malującej się w układzie; bladobłękitne oczy patrzyły poczciwie i otwarcie, ale zarazem mętnie jakoś... niby głupowato. Przyjechał do nas pięknym powozikiem, założonym czwórką rosłych siwków, w nowiuteńkiej uprzęży, ze służbą w dość gustownej, nowiuteńkiej także, liberii. Wszystko zresztą u niego wyglądało nowiuteńko. Powóz zdawał się być wczoraj kupionym w fabryce, uprząż wczoraj wyszła od rymarza, lokaj wczoraj godzonym i przyjętym, frak i kamizelka wczoraj uszyte przez krawca, ręce wczoraj zapoznane z rękawiczkami. Cała wreszcie osoba pana Michała była nowiuteńka w naszym kółku. Powiadano, że po raz pierwszy wchodził w towarzystwo zwane "wyższym", bo ojciec jego zebrał sobie fundusz na ekonomowaniu w wielkich jakichś dobrach i nowiuteńko nabył dla jedynaka obszerny majątek w naszych stronach, w którym on nowiuteńko osiadłszy szukał sobie stosunków, przez które mógłby nabyć praw obywatelstwa w obcym sobie dotąd świecie. Patrzyłam na niego i na Zenię, gdy tańczyli z sobą kadryla; wydało mi się, że rażąco wyglądali obok siebie. Na pierwszy rzut oka sprzeczność tę trudno było dojrzeć, bo Zenia nie była też ładną; policzki miała tak jak i on zanadto trochę rumiane i włosy także niepewnego koloru. Ale po bliższym przyjrzeniu się w oczach jej dawało się spostrzegać coś, czego w jego oczach nie było: był to jakby błysk gorącego, lubo powstrzymywanego formami, życia i dowcipu, których całkiem pozbawione były bladawe źrenice pana Michała. Przy tym układ jej, wszystkie ruchy i gęsta były ściśle salonowe i bardzo dystyngowane, w czasie gdy pan Michał wyglądał jak selenita, z nagła przeniesiony z księżyca na ziemię i uczący się dopiero stawiać kroki po gruncie nie znanej sobie planety. A jednak Zenia zdawała się być zachwyconą asystencją barczystego sąsiada, który rozmawiając z nią modelował się wyraźnie na wzór innych obecnych młodych ludzi, przez co przybierał niesłychanie pretensjonalne i wymuszone pozy, tworzące pocieszny kontrast z dobrodusznością odbijającą się na twarzy i niezgrabnością rąk, wprawiających go nieustannie w kłopot niewymowny. W połowie wieczora, gdy tańce ustały na chwilę i roznoszono lody, panowie wyszli do sali jadalnej dla wypalenia cygara, może i swobodnej pogadanki; w bawialnym salonie na kanapie siedziały same poważne panie, a ja poprowadziłam dla wytchnięcia towarzyszki do moich osobnych pokoików. Zmęczone tańcem, z rozpłomienionymi policzkami zasiadłyśmy na paliowych sofkach mego gabinetu. Jedne z nas ochładzały się jedząc lody, inne powiewały wachlarzami, a wszystkieśmy były wesołe i przestąpiwszy próg salonu z dala od oczu starszych osób i mężczyzn czułyśmy, jakoby opadły z nas niewidzialne więzy. Ruchy stały się swobodniejsze, śmiech głośniejszy, jak to zwykle bywa w kole młodych rówieśniczek. Przez kilka chwil trwało zachwycanie się ogólne mymi ładnymi pokoikami, przeglądanie cacek toaletowych i ilustracji rozrzuconych po stołach. W końcu, chcąc do najwyższego już stopnia podnieść dobry humor gości, rzekłam: — Cieszcie się, panie! za parę tygodni będziemy miały w okolicy wielką tańcującą zabawę. — Gdzie to? gdzie? — zawołało kilka głosów ciekawie. — Będziemy tańczyły w szufladzie — powtórzyłam. — W szufladzie? co to jest, Wacławo? mów jaśniej — zapytano ze śmiechem. — To jest — ciągnęłam — w salonie moich babek. — Doprawdy? w Rodowie? — zawołano chórem. Nadzieja świetnej zabawy wielce ucieszyła wszystkie te serca, bijące z młodym ogniem pod strojnymi sukniami. — I skądże pani Hortensji przyszła do głowy myśl o wydaniu u siebie balu? — spytała jedna z towarzyszek. — Kochana babcia pragnie, abym się zabawiła i po raz pierwszy ukazała się w licznym zebraniu — odpowiedziałam z pewną dumą, bo pochlebiała mi wielce myśl, że dla mojej to przyjemności ma być urządzona świetna zabawa. — Szczęśliwa Wacława! zaledwie ukazała się w świecie, już jej nadskakują, wydają dla niej bale, starają się o jej rękę... — rzekła Zenia, która z cechującą ją zwykle żywością chodziła po pokoju powiewając wachlarzem. — Starają się! i któż jeszcze się stara! ... — zapytała inna panna. — Ach! i kto jeszcze! Niezwyciężony lew prowincji, najświetniejsza konstelacja męskiego rodzaju na horyzoncie naszym... — Piękny, świetny, mądry pan Agenor! ... Wszystko to mówione było ze śmiechem. — Moje drogie... proszę was... — zaczęłam jąkając się i ze wzmagającym się rumieńcem, ale nie dokończyłam, bo oczy moje, jakby pociągnięte niewidzialną jakąś siłą, która na nie wpływ wywierała, zwróciły się w kąt pokoju i spotkały parę czarnych, palących, wlepionych w twarz moją oczów. Nad oczami tymi rysowały się brwi czarne, pod nimi pąsowiały dumne wargi, uśmiechnięte słodko i pokornie. Była to Rozalia, która usiadła w zaciemnionym nieco kącie pokoju, jakby pragnęła co najwięcej ukryć twarz swoją od wszystkich oczu albo obawiała się, aby jej ciemna wełniana suknia nie dotknęła jedwabnych lub przezroczystych a kosztownych strojów towarzyszek. Patrzyła na twarz moją upiornie, a po chwili ozwała się: — Przyznacie też, moje panie, że to szczęście Wacławy, nad którym się unosicie, jest zupełnie zasłużone i słusznie dostało się jej w udziale. Nieprawdaż, że tak jest? O! jestem pewna, że nie inaczej jesteście przekonane; bo czyliż ciocia Matylda dóbr obszernych nie posiada, a babka Hortensja znacznych kapitałów? Wacława zaś czyliż nie jest jedyną córką pierwszej, a przewidzianą drugiej spadkobierczynią? Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na mówiącą. Spostrzegłam, że dwie lub trzy towarzyszki moje, z którymi byłam ściślej sprzyjaźniona, zdawały się być niezadowolnione i jakby obrażone wyrzeczonymi przez Rozalię słowami. — Moja Róziu — odpowiedziała z nich jedna — najzupełniej zgadzamy się z tobą, że Wacława zasługuje na to szczęście, które ją przy pierwszym wstępie w świat spotyka, ale zdaje mi się, iż nie pochodzi to stąd, że jest uważaną za bogatą pannę, ale że jest miłą i dobrą... — Nie inaczej — potwierdziło kilka głosów. Rozalia milczała z wyrazem takiej słodyczy na ustach i spokoju na czole, jakby zarzuty wymówione nie do jej wcale słów się stosowały. — Już to trzeba przyznać — zaczęła Zenia siadając niedbale na poręczy krzesła i gestykulując żywo wachlarzem — już to trzeba przyznać, moje panie, że w naszym świecie z samą dobrocią niedaleko można zajechać... Mój Boże! przecież i ja chyba złą nie jestem, a jednak dotąd ani jeden starający się nie spadł mi z nieba... Chórem zaśmiało się kilka głosów. — No — odezwała się z nich jedna — jeżeli się nie mylę, Zeniu, to właśnie teraz niebo ci zsyła ten dar pożądany... — Co? gdzie? wskażcie mi go! — wołała Zenona ze śmiechem. — A pan Michał? — odpowiedziano. Wargi Zeni zagięły się w pół pogardliwy, pół zadowolony uśmiech. — Pan Michał — wyrzekła przeciągle, bawiąc się wachlarzem — to dobra partia... — Cóż? nie pogardzisz nią zapewne? — zapytała z lekką ironią jedna z panien, piękna blondynka, o bladej cerze i wiotkich kształtach. — Być może — odpowiedziała Zenia nie odrywając oczu od wachlarza. — Mój Boże! — ciągnęła blondynka — nauczże przynajmniej swego konkurenta właściwego użytku, do jakiego mają człowiekowi służyć jego ręce, bo jestem pewna, że o nim nie wie. Upewniam cię, że ciągłe spuszczanie, podnoszenie i zacieranie rąk pana Michała wprawia mię w stan rozdrażnienia nerwów nieznośny... — Na szczęście — z odcieniem lekkiego szyderstwa odpowiedziała Zenia — nie jestem tak nerwową jak ty, Helenko. . . — Staniesz się taką, gdy przez długie sześć lat będziesz jak ja bawiła się i nudziła na przemian — odparła Helenka opierając na dłoni głowę, na której ciągły ból się skarżyła. — Ale powiedzcie mi, moje panie — odezwała się Helena — dlaczego od pierwszego naszego wstąpienia w świat słyszymy, że mamy prawo wybierać sobie mężów tylko pomiędzy bogatymi ludźmi? — Dlaczego? — odrzekła Irena, panna niezbyt ładna — bo czy jesteśmy same bogate, czy nie, wszystkie przywykamy od dzieciństwa do bogactwa, którego by nam ubogi mężczyzna ofiarować nie mógł. — A jednak może się zdarzyć przecie, że która z nas poczuje sympatię właśnie dla ubogiego mężczyzny? — odezwała się nieśmiało młodziuchna Zosia. — Albo bogaci ludzie nie starają się nigdy o ubogie panny? — zapytała Irena milcząca, mimo woli spoglądając na suknię swoją, najmniej kosztowną spomiędzy wszystkich naszych ubiorów. — Dlatego, że bywają najczęściej zrujnowani i obawiają się biedy — zabrzmiał z kątka głos Rozalii. — A więc — ozwała się poważnie Emilka — potrzeba coś wymyślić takiego, co by skłoniło bogate panny wychodzić za ubogich mężczyzn, a bogatych mężczyzn do żenienia się z ubogimi pannami. Ostatnie słowa Emilki przyjęto ze śmiechem ogólnym, jak to zwykle bywa między młodymi a wesołymi panienkami. Jedna tylko Rozalia wyszedłszy ze swego kąta stanęła na środku gabinetu ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami i tocząc płonącym spojrzeniem po wszystkich twarzach śmiała się właściwym sobie śmiechem, ostrym a szyderczym. — O, moje panie! — zawołała — jak to znać, że jesteście jeszcze bardzo młode i mało świat znacie. Robicie propozycje i układacie plany, aby go zreformować, a nie wiecie, że świat jest bardzo uparty i przemienić się nie da. Żądacie, aby młode panny się nie nudziły! O mój Boże! czyliż to podobna? Przecie niewłaściwym jest, aby w pięknym salonie mieszkając i w kosztownej chodząc sukni, młoda panna była czymkolwiek na serio zajęta. A skoro niczym na serio się nie zajmuje, to już koniecznie nudzić się musi, nieprawdaż? Żądacie, aby bogate panny wychodziły za ubogich mężczyzn, a bogaci mężczyźni żenili się z ubogimi pannami, wtedy gdy bogactwo jednych i drugich jest najczęściej tylko zwierzchnią obsłonką, pod którą mieści się ruina, postrach śmiertelny dla wszystkich, co nie umieją dać sobie rady na świecie. Niby więc bogata panna musi koniecznie szukać sobie prawdziwie bogatego męża, a niby bogaty mężczyzna prawdziwie bogatej żony, bo inaczej zabrakłoby im komfortu. Bez komfortu zaś czyliż żyć podobna? Zresztą, alboż to na świecie bogaci i ubodzy ludzie mięszają się z sobą tak, jak gruszki i jabłka w jednym koszu? Gdzie tam; jedni stoją po jednej stronie zakreślonej granicy, drudzy po drugiej i wcale nie znają się z sobą, a jeśli się i schodzą kiedy, to dlatego, aby pierwsi wzięli od drugich pracę, a drudzy u pierwszych zarobili na kawałek chleba. A potem dla ubogiego bogaty zostanie znowu niedostępną istotą, a ubogi dla bogatego wyrobnikiem, może uczynnym, poczciwym, użytecznym, ale zawsze tylko... wyrobnikiem. Próżne wasze marzenia o rozszerzeniu albo zniesieniu tej granicy, która dwa światy rozdziela. Stoicie pomiędzy bogatymi, a więc wybierajcie sobie bogatych mężów, a jeśli żadnego z nich nie pokochacie lub żaden z bogatych was nie pokocha, zostaniecie starymi pannami. Każda jednak z was, która posiada posag, niech się nie trwoży zbytecznie. Kochana lub nie, kochająca lub nie, będzie zawsze miała konkurentów tuzinami i wyjdzie za mąż. Co potem nastąpi? albo ja wiem? Może bohaterskiego kochanka westchnienia przykują jej serce do ziemi; może umrze z suchot... bądź co bądź wyjdzie za mąż i będzie stroiła się, podróżowała, i będzie świetniała i błyszczała w świecie: a stare panieństwo, wieczna samotność serca, gorycz dla ludzi i świata zostaną udziałem tych istot, które los postawił pomiędzy bogatymi, a odebrał im bogactwo; które nie są ani tym, ani owym; które nie należą do jednych z urodzenia, a do drugich z kieszeni; po które ubogi nie śmie, a bogaty nie chce sięgnąć, które wreszcie na gruzach swoich marzeń i pragnień staną jak pomniki przesprawiedliwego i przemądrego porządku tego świata. Zdziwione, z ciężkim poczuciem w sercach i na twarzach, patrzyłyśmy na Rozalię, gdy to mówiła. Pierwszy raz widziałam ją wychodzącą ze zwykłej sobie cichej i pokornej roli. Kotka o aksamitnych łapkach zmieniła się w moich oczach w hardą i szyderską lwicę. Słodkie jej usta tryskały goryczą, pokorne czoło podniosło się wyzywająco, nozdrza rozdęły się, a oczy odsłonione z powiek i rzęs długich ciskały ogniem. Zaledwie skończyła, otworzyły się drzwi od salonów i lokaj oznajmił nam wieczerzę. Przy stole siedziałam pomiędzy panem Agenorem i panem Henrykiem. Naprzeciw mnie usiadła Rozalia, zmieniona znowu w mgnieniu oka, marmurowo spokojna, cicha, słodka i pokorna. Sąsiedzi moi bawili mnie na wyścigi, ale nie mogli z czoła mego spędzić chmury zamyślenia. Przed oczami mymi jak zaklęty stał obraz babki Ludgardy z pooranym czołem, wzrokiem utkwionym w ptaszki trzepoczące się po klatce, na ustach ze słowami: "Postarzałam, życie przebyłam sama jedna, nikt mię nigdy nie kochał!" Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy